Un temps oublié
by Polochon
Summary: Quand certaines choses ressurgissent soudainement, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer.On ne peut pas tout oublier.
1. Chapter 1

**Un temps oublié**

Ma premiere fic en solo, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira

Je tiens compte des 7 livres de J.K. ROWLING, mais j'adapte la suite à ma façon donc certaines choses risquent de ne pas correspondre parfaitement à ce que J.K. ROWLING avait prevu et a prevu pour ses personnages pour la suite. En fait je ne tien pas compte des 19ans plus tard du livre 7

bonne lecture

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 1 : ****Commencement **

Ce matin là, Hermione se reveilla plus tôt qu'à son habitude. Bien que la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité, elle n'eut aucun mal à distinguer les traits de celui qui partagait sa vie et à qui elle voulait donner de beaux enfants.

Elle se leva avec precaution et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle attrapa un livre dans l'immense bibliotheque qui ornait tout un mur de la pièce et s'installa sur le canapé. Bien qu'elle connaissait sa maison, elle ne put s'empecher de nouveau d'observer la piece : bien que modeste, elle était agréable et la jeune femme s'y sentait bien.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un large cadre photo ou Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle même lui souriaient tout en lui faisant signe de la main. Elle ne put reprimer un sourire face à cette vision d'eux quatre à l'époque de la fin de la guerre contre voldemort.

Tu es déjà debout ?

L'irruption de Ron eut pour effet de la faire legerement sursauter mais elle se retourna avec douceur et lui repondit avec un sourire.

J'espere que ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tu es reveillé.

On va dire que le lit se refroidit très vite quand il manque une personne.

Elle se leva, l'embrassa furtivement et alla préparer le petit dejeuner, tandis que Ron s'installait dans un large fauteuil.

N'oublie que ce midi, nous devons retrouver Harry et Ginny pour aller manger dans Londres ! lanca-t-elle depuis la cuisine

Aujourd'hui ?!?

Ne me dis pas que tu as prevu autre chose Ron !

Euh ... ben ... en fait, aujourd'hui je suis censé dejeuner avec le ministre de la magie ... Je suis désolé Hermione ...

Tant pis, je vais décommander, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois ... marmonna t-elle

Tu peux quand même y aller sans moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et servit le petit déjeuner qui se deroula dans le plus profond silence.

Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-elle

De quoi tu parles ?

laisses tomber.

Ron partit travailler laissant Hermione seule avec ces questions. Elle decommanda le repas tout en s'excusant auprès de ses amis et decida de passer l'après midi à flaner dans les rue du chemin de traverse cherchant l'inspiration pour ses prochains écrits. Elle s'arrete devant plusieurs magasins mais aucun ne lui donne vraiment envie d'y penetrer pour acheter les nouveaux arrivages.

Toujours perdus dans ses pensée, elle descendait la rue croisant d'anciens camarades de Poudlard ou encore des connaissances faites durant les dernières années passées. Puis elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle aperçut une longue chevelure rousse qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Ginny ! s'exclama t-elle

Hermione ?

Les deux jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour boire un café dans le bar le plus proche.

Alors, commença Ginny, explique moi pourquoi cette lettre de dernière minute ?

Comme d'habitude ...

Il a oublié ... termina ginny

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ... J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est arrivé et qu'il ne veut pas m'en parler ... Ou alors j'ai fais quelque chose ... Je n'y comprend rien ...

Te prends pas la tête avec ça, il t'expliquera surement quand le moment sera venu.

Elles continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment puis se quittèrent, se dirigeant chacune de leur coté. Hermione remonta la rue, la mine morose lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un.

Vous pourriez pas regarder ou vous allez non ?! lanca cette voix froide qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis une eternité

Malefoy !

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vala mon premier chapitre

Il n'est pas terrible mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment faire pour enchainer la suite. Je vous promet que la suite sera meilleure.

je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent mais je n'ai pas internet tout le temps donc je vais faire de mon mieux!

bisous

Polochon


	2. Chapter 2

**Un temps oublié**

Ma premiere fic en solo, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira

Je tiens compte des 7 livres de J.K. ROWLING, mais j'adapte la suite à ma façon donc certaines choses risquent de ne pas correspondre parfaitement à ce que J.K. ROWLING avait prevu et a prevu pour ses personnages pour la suite. En fait je ne tien pas compte des 19ans plus tard du livre 7

bonne lecture

Merci pour vos reviews

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 1 : **** Rêves confus **

- Malefoy ?

- Tiens, tiens. Granger ... je te pensais morte.

- Je te retourne le compliment. repliqua-t-elle

Soudain, elle s'aperçut que l'ancien serpentard ne se trouvait pa seul. Cette présence qui se trouvait à coté de lui eut pour effet de lui tordre l'estomac, tout devenais confus dans son esprit.

- Ron ? Je ... je croyais que tu devais déjeuner avec le ministre de la magie ?! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais avec ... Lui ?!

- Oh ! Weasley ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi important pour toi ! Par contre miss Granger ne me porte pas dans son coeur ! lanca avec une pointe d'amusement malefoy

- Hermione ... Je ... Je ... balbutia Ron

- Laisse tomber, j'en ai marre.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et serra ses poings de colère. Il aurait put la rattraper mais non ! Monsieur Ron n'aurait pas penser à ça ! La fureur qu'elle éprouvait était telle qu'elle ne rendit pas compte du temps qu'elle passa à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Puis au bout d'un moment, la seule chose censée qu'elle trouva à faire pour la soulager fut d'aller voir ses amis. Elle transplana donc et à la vue de Ginny, elle ne put contenir ses émotions et s'effondra en larmes. Sous les encouragements de la jeune Madame Potter, elle commenca à expliquer ce qui venait de se passer avec Ron.

- Et ce n'est pas tout Ginny, ça fait quelque mois qu'il est distant ... Il ne fait plus attention à moi ... C'est à peine s'il me regarde ... je crois que j'ai fais une erreur en pensant que ça allait s'arranger ...

Ginny restait sans voix, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son frère et même temps elle ne savait plus quoi dire pour reconforter son amie. Après avoir parlé a Harry, elle proposa à Hermione de rester pour la nuit ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux, ce qu'elle accepta avec soulagement. La simple idée de retourner chez elle et de croiser Ron la mettait mal à l'aise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_La petite fille jouait dans un vaste jardin lorsque son père vint la chercher. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'ose interrompre le jeu de sa fille. Cette dernière, qui découpait une peluche, avait entendu la présence de l'homme qui prétendait être son père mais elle n'y pretta aucune attention._

_- Allez viens ma puce, c'est l'heure, il faut qu'on y aille._

_Avec un soupir, la petite fille s'executa aussitot. Elle se leva et tapota legerement le bas de sa robe pour chasser une poussière imaginaire qui s'y serait déposée. Toujours avec un visage impassible, elle tandit ses bras pour que son père la porte. L'homme attendit que sa femme les rejoigne puis ils transplanèrent._

_Ils arrivèrent devant de grandes grilles en fer forgés qui entouraient un immense manoir. Elles s'ouvrirent alors dans un grincement sonore et effrayant pour les laisser entrer. Ils furent acceuillis par une famille au visage terne et aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés._

_- Lucius, Narcissa ! Merci à vous de nous recevoir !_

_- Voyons Marty, c'est toujours un plaisir._

_- Voici donc le petit Drago ? Il vous ressemble beaucoup à tous les deux !_

_- Autant que vous nous présentiez votre fille si vous voulez nous la confier. lanca froidement Lucius._

_La petite fille regarda avec un air hautain les hotes qui les acceuillaient. Pourquoi devrait-elle suporter une famille qui ne saurait pas la comprendre ? Elle fit comprendre à son père qu'elle voulait qu'il la lache et se dirigea vers le petit Drago._

_- Je m'apelle Hermione Douglas et je n'aime pas comment tu me regardes ... Mais je pourrais quand même me servir de toi ..._

La jeune femme se reveilla en sursaut et fut étonnée de constater qu'elle était en sueur et sa respiration était difficile. Que signifiait ce rêve ? Cette petite fille lui ressemblait beaucoup mais elle ne pouvait être elle ... Jamais dans sa jeunesse elle n'avait fréquenté la famille des Malefoy, et puis elle s'apellait Hermione Granger et non Douglas ... Décidement, elle n'y comprenait rien. Elle se rendormit en pensant que sa récente rencontre avec Drago Malefoy avait jouait des tours à son imagination.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

De son coté un ancien serpentard dinait calmement avec ses parents. Après quelques minutes, il décida de rompre ce silence qu'il trouvait pesant.

- Devinez qui j'ai rencontré aujourd'hui ... je ne m'attendais pas à ça ...

- Le ministre de la magie ? demanda furtivement Narcissa

- Mieux que ça Maman ... C'est une personne qui était censé mourir après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres ... Hermione Granger ... Vous vous souvenez ??

Lucius Malefoy lacha sa fourchette et regarda son fils droit dans les yeux. Narcissa, elle, poussa une petite exclamation suprise.

-Lucius ?! Ne devais-tu pas ...

- Tais-toi !!

Drago était fièr de lui. Son père semblait désemparé. Il pensa donc que le moment était venu pour que son père lui avoue enfin tout

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deuxième chapitre clos

Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à le rediger car les idées étaient déjà toutes présentes dans ma tête.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, toute critique sera constructive pour moi !

bisous

Polochon


	3. Chapter 3

**Un temps oublié**

Ma premiere fic en solo, j'espere qu'elle vous plaira

Je tiens compte des 7 livres de J.K. ROWLING, mais j'adapte la suite à ma façon donc certaines choses risquent de ne pas correspondre parfaitement à ce que J.K. ROWLING avait prevu et a prevu pour ses personnages pour la suite. En fait je ne tien pas compte des 19ans plus tard du livre 7

bonne lecture

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir que ça vous plaise

ps : dans cette histoire, je vais un peu m'inspirer de ma précédente histoire écrite avec Cristalys

ps2 : Cristalys le sait et certains vont le découvrir ... Je n'aime pas vraiment Ron ... je suis désolé pour ceux et celles qui l'aiment bien

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Chapitre 3 : ****Pouvoirs et conséquences**

Herrmione passa finalement une semaine entière chez Harry et Ginny, mais cette dernière l'ayant convaincu que fuir la situation n'était pas la bonne solution, elle décida à contre coeur de retourner chez elle. Après avoir remercier ses amis, elle transplana directement devant la porte de sa maison. C'est avec un noeud dans la gorge qu'elle ouvrit délicatement la porte d'entrée et qu'elle penetra dans la pièce.

Son coeur sembla s'arrêter, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Son esprit lui criait de fermer les yeux, de partir en courant ou encore de hurler après cet être abject mais son corps refusant de bouger, elle resta consternée par la scène. Qui était donc cette immonde femme à moitié nue dans les bras de son bien aimé ? Son corps brulait de rage, ses poings la démangeait mais elle ne fit pas un geste.

Ron se leva calmement et se dirigea vers Hermione qui l'observait sans un mot. Il déposa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme dont la réaction ne se fit attendre.

– NE ME TOUCHE PAS !

Une voix histérique qu'elle ne reconnut pas venait de sortir de sa bouche. D'autre mots, plus vulgaire ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais tout ce qu'Hermione laissa sortir fut un frisson de colère que Ron prit pour un sanglot

- Hermione ... Je suis désolé ... J'aurai du te le dire ... Je n'ai pas réussi ... je ...

Cette dernière ne répondit rien mais après quelques secondes, son visage se déformit en un rictus malsain, puis elle explosa de rire à la stupefaction des deux amants.

- Hermione ... Calme toi ... je ...

- Tu voudrais que je me calme ?

- Oui ... on pourrait parler ... calmement ...

D'un seul coup, la jeune femme changea completement. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, quasiment blanc, ses cheveux flottaient dans les airs comme bercés par une forte brise et sa voix avait pris une intonation grave et inquietante pour un corps qui semblait si fragile.

- Ronald Weasley ! Tu es comme tous les autre ! Tu mérites d'être punit ! Je te maudis pour tout le mal que tu me fais ! Plus jamais je ne veux que tu connaisse le bonheur ! Ma douleur sentimentale, je vais te la faire ressentir physiquement ! Crois moi, tu n'as pas finit de souffrir !

- Hermione ! C'est toi ? Tu es sure que ça va ?

Ron avait une voix tremblante et térrifiée, il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Hermione. Il avait peur, peur pour lui, peur pour elle, il ne savait pas ce dont elle serait capable. La jeune femme qui l'accompagnait n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se cacher derriere le canapé, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Hermione dégageait énormement de magie noire, ses membres tremblaient sous cet excès de puissance maléfique. Soudain, elle se mit à léviter à quelques centimètre du sol, sa tête tomba sur sa nuque, elle cambra tout son corps puis une lumière éclatante enroba toute la pièce engouffrant les trois sorciers en son sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny comme tous les soirs rendait visite à son frère et à son amie. Voila 3mois qu'ils avaient été retrouvé inconscient et dans un état grave dans leur salon en compagnie d'une jeune femme. Voila 3mois que tous les trois étaient dans un profond coma et étaient suivis de très près à l'hopital de Ste Mangouste. Une enquète avait été mené mais mis à part une présence certaine de magie noire, rien ne fut trouvé. Aussi l'affaire fut-elle classée avec pour motif : vengeance personnelle ou encore : mauvais coup qui à mal tourné. Pourtant Ginny ne pouvait s'empecher de reflechir sur l'acte passé. Qui aurait put en vouloir aux deux amoureux ? Pourquoi ? Et qui était cette femme impliquée ? Etait-elle responsable de quelque chose ? Toute les questions qu'elle se posait resterait sans réponse tant qu'aucun des concernés ne se reveillerait.

Un soir, alors qu'elle se rendait au chevet de son amie, elle fut étonné de constater que quelqu'un était déjà la. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle resta stupéfaite devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : Drago Malefoy se tenait aux cotés d'Hermione, sa baguette pointée vers elle. Ginny sotit aussi vite qu'elle put sa propre baguette mais Drago fut plus rapide et lui lanca un sortilège de désarmement la laissant démunie.

- Doucement Weasley . Réflechis avant d'agir, rends toi compte que j'aurai eu dix fois le temps de te tuer

- Qu'est-ce-que tu lui fais !!

- Je l'aide à se reveiller parce que contrairement à toi, je sais ce qu'elle a.

- C'est toi ! C'est toi qui lui a fait ça !

- Wahou Weasley, quelle déduction, c'est pour ça que maintenant je la soigne tu vois.

- Mais ... mais ...

Drago rangea délicatement sa baguette et après un regard sans émotions pour la jeune femme toujours endormie, il dévisagea froidement Ginny.

- Cherche pas à comprendre va ... Je suis déjà allé voir ton frère et son joujou sexuel mais tu commence à me le faire regretter.

- Explique toi Malefoy!

- T'as toujours pas compris Weasley ? Ton frère s'envoyait en l'air avec l'autre pouf derrière le dos de ta chère Granger. Leur état à tous les trois c'est elle qui la déclenchée en les découvrant !

- Pourquoi les aider alors !!

Drago lacha un petit rire

- Granger est bien plus importante que tu ne le penses, et puis je pense qu'elle n'en a pas finit avec ton frère et qu'elle sera contente de le retrouver.

Avec un sourire en coin, il baissa son doigt qui était pointé vers Hermione, qui gardait les paupières closes, et se rapprocha de Ginny. Lentement, il se dirigea vers son oreille, ce qui fit la frissonner, et lui murmura : " de terribles choses vont arriver, tu n'imagines même pas. Il lanca un sourire malsain et regarda le visage blème de la jeune femme d'un air satisfait. Après un dernier coup d'oeil à la brunette, il s'eclipsa pour disparaitre au loin.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Troisième chapitre mis en ligne pour votre plus grand plaisir!

A partir de maintenant, je pense poster les nouveaux chapitres le week end selon ma disponibilité.

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

Continuez à me donner votre avis!

bisous

Polochon artiste ecrivain ;)


End file.
